Pathfinder Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide You specialize in finding and creating optimal locations from which your allies can fight, and then making sure that they reach those locales safely. In combat, you use your eye for finding secure locations to pick the best spots from which to launch your attacks. Bunker Buster If you are adjacent to an object that can provide you with Cover from a target, you can Aim at that target as a Move Action. Defensive Measures Prerequisite: Safe Zone Talent All enemies treat your Safe Zone as Difficult Terrain. Enhance Cover As a Swift Action, you can designate a single ally within your line of sight who has Cover from one or more enemies. That ally is considered instead to have Improved Cover against those enemies until the start of your next turn as long as the ally still has Cover. Escort Fighter You can spend a Swift Action to designate one adjacent ally. Until the start if your next turn, if you move, that ally can also move the same number of squares, provided that the ally ends it's movement adjacent to you. You cannot move a distance greater than the ally's speed. Launch Point Prerequisite: Safe Zone Talent Any ally who starts his or her turn within your Safe Zone and then exits the Safe Zone gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls before the end of that ally's turn, provided that the ally is not within your Safe Zone when the attack is made. Obscuring Defenses ' ''Prerequisite: '''Safe Zone Talent Enemies that fire into your Safe Zone take a -2 penalty to attack rolls. Relocate Prerequisite: Safe Zone Talent You can dismiss your Safe Zone as a Swift Action, ending it's current effects. Any allies in the space your Safe Zone was occupying gain a +2 bonus to their Speed until the start of your next turn. When you use this Talent, you cannot create a new Safe Zone until the start of your next turn. Safe Passage Prerequisite: Escort Fighter Talent Once per turn, you can spend a Move Action to allow one ally within line of sight to move up to it's speed as a Reaction. If a target makes an Attack of Opportunity against the ally during it's movement, you can make an Attack of Opportunity against that target. Safe Zone As a Standard Action, you can identify a Safe Zone, within which your allies gain certain advantages. You designate a 4-by-4 square area of the combat area as a Safe Zone; at least 1 square of the Safe Zone must be the square you currently occupy. Each ally who starts his or her turn within the Safe Zone gains a +2 circumstance bonus to his or her Fortitude Defense and Will Defense until the start of the ally's next turn. The Safe Zone lasts until the end of the encounter, and you can have only one Safe Zone in effect at a time. You can create a new Safe Zone as a Standard Action, dismissing the old Safe Zone and replacing it with the new one, but no square of the old Safe Zone can overlap with any square of the new Safe Zone. You cannot create a Safe Zone in a space that overlaps another Pathfinder's Safe Zone. Zone of Recuperation Prerequisite: Safe Zone Talent Any ally who catches a Second Wind while within your Safe Zone regains a number of additional Hit Points equal to your Class Level.Category:Talent Trees Category:Pathfinder Talent Trees